Sourwolf! le musical
by Bouh18
Summary: Stiles est attiré par Derek et Derek est attiré par Stiles. Mais aucun des deux ne fait un pas vers l'autre, cependant des fois il suffit de pousser la chansonnette pour que la situation devienne moins compliqué (Rating T pour être sur, le langage du second chapitre est plutôt cru).
1. Acte I

Voila une nouvelles fiction pour commencer ce mois de novembre 2015. Comme vous l'avez peut être deviner au titre et au résumé, cette histoire sera dans le style comédie musical. Un chapitre égale un chanson. J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que j'ai eu du mal. Je ne suis pas un bon parolier, les paroles ne vont pas forcement de paire avec la mélodie.

Pour ce qui est de la publication, se sera normalement tout les dimanches. Tant que j'y suis pour ce qui est de ma prochaines fiction de "semaine" elle devrait arriver dans deux semaines. A cause du boulot j'ai vriament l'impression de ne pas avancer. A cause de ça, ça sera aussi un chapitre par un semaine, mais je vous rassure il sont plus long que ceux que j'écrit d'habitude. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer.

Bon je ne vous accapare pas plus longtemps, allez Bonne Lecture.

Chanson original : "A part ça elle n'est pas raciste" du film "Agathe Clery" avec Valérie Lemercier.

Béta : MonaLisa94

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, Malia et le petit dernier, Liam buvaient sur la terrasse d'un petit café au beau milieu du centre commercial. Ils avaient quelque chose à fêter, selon l'hyperactif en tout cas. Depuis ce matin, ils n'avaient pas eu une seule fois à déjouer une tentative d'assassinat à leur encontre. A croire que les tueurs professionnels ou amateurs voulaient aussi profiter de ce samedi ensoleillé pour faire du shopping. Ou alors le bienfaiteur leur offrait aussi des congés payés en plus d'une somme coquette et généreuse.

Alors oui, ils allaient vraiment profiter de cette journée pour se comporter comme des adolescents ordinaires. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls car ils virent une Breaden solitaire arpenter l'allée principale d'un pas vif. Elle était probablement partie se réapprovisionner en cirage pour ses bottes « made in Italy », pensa le fils du sheriff.

Lydia héla la mercenaire, autant en profiter pour sympathiser avec elle pensait la rouquine. Ça pourrait se révéler décisif pour l'avenir avec tout ce qui se passait. Toute l'assemblée put voir la jeune femme lever les yeux en l'air, visiblement très peu emballé par la perspective de passer du temps avec des gamins. Toute l'assemblée ? Non, un seul décida de regarder ses chaussures plutôt que la black. Stiles était en train d'insulter copieusement son amour de jeunesse, intérieurement, cela va sans dire que la banshee était une force de la nature qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier.

Mais le truc est qu'elle était censée être intelligente, voire très intelligente et pourtant elle invite cette femme à boire un verre. Elle n'allait pas bien dans sa tête, autant inviter Kate tant qu'elle y est. Bah oui, la black était leur ennemie, Stiles le savait, c'était elle le bienfaiteur. Et ses idiots d'amis n'étaient pas capables de le voir. Et pire, ils seraient capables de se moquer de lui, s'il le disait. Du genre dire que « ce n'est pas possible ». Le jeune homme avait envie de leur hurler « elle couche avec Derek si ce n'est pas un aveu ».

Et puis pourquoi elle avait le droit de se le taper ? Lorsque lui avait été le bad guy, il n'avait pas eu le droit à une seule miette du loup. C'était trop injuste… Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Autant pour lui… Euh sans commentaire.

C'était une mercenaire, une de ces personnes éprises de justice pour peu qu'on y mette le prix, comme le disait son père. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais les autres étaient incapables de le voir. Quelle bande de crétins ! Quand on pense que l'un deux est un « true alpha » **.**

Cependant, comme il était le seul à penser ça, rien n'empêcha Breaden de s'asseoir finalement avec eux.

 **Alors le scooby gang,** s'exclama-t-elle, **vous n'avez pas un sombre mystère à élucider ?**

Elle était prête à se les coltiner pour le boulot mais dans la vie privée, c'était sans elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek voulait rester à tout prix de leur côté.

 **Pas aujourd'hui,** répondit la banshee empêchant le fils ainsi du sheriff de faire une quelconque remarque. **Et sinon c'est comment d'être avec Derek ?** demanda-t-elle.

Si elle devait se comporter comme une adolescente normale aujourd'hui, elle voulait son quota de potins.

 **Ça ne vous regarde pas** , répondit-elle sèchement. **Mais à vrai dire, il ne serait pas un peu… non c'est idiot.**

 **Un peu quoi ?** s'exprima fortement l'hyperactif, c'est limite s'il hurlait. Qu'allait-elle oser dire sur le loup.

Tout le monde la regardait, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait répondre.

 **Bah, il grogne à longueur de journée, il passe son temps à se plaindre et à faire la tête et il aime rien,** commença-t-elle à expliquer timidement. **Il ne serait pas un peu grincheux sur les bords.**

 **Grincheux ! Derek ! Non !** s'exclama Stiles faussement surprit et en exagérant à max.

La black le regarda presque dans les yeux, Derek avait raison, c'était un cas à part.

 **Pourtant il n'arrête pas de répéter que tu passes ton temps à le surnommer Sourwolf.**

Tiens donc, comme ça Derek parle souvent de Stiles ? releva Lydia. C'était intéressant mais dommage que Stiles n'y fit pas attention, se dit-elle. Oui, le fils du sheriff n'avait pas écouté, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, c'était qu'il était hors de question qu'elle est le dernier mot.

 **Il est vrai qu'** …. Commença-t-il à dire.

 _Il n'aime pas beaucoup les adolescents, (pas vraiment non)_

 _Ni tellement les petits enfants,_

 _Et pas trop leurs parents, (non plus)_

 _En fait, il n'aime pas les désagréments,_ _(C'est pas son truc)_

Breaden laissa tomber sa tête contre la table. Là, à cet instant, elle aurait aimé qu'un tueur sans pitié débarque. Parce que là elle en avait marre, le fils du sheriff cherchait toujours à la contredire pour n'importe quel sujet qu'ils abordaient, principalement "Derek Hales". Elle avait comprit que Stiles ne l'aimait pas, mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'elle n'aimait pas l'adolescent.

Mais le trucs qui commençait à bien l'énerver aussi, c'est que Derek prenait toujours la défense du plus jeune. quand il était tout les trois dans la même pièce, elle aurait aussi bien put ne pas être là, rien n'aurais échangé.

Alors il pouvait bien arrêter de toujours essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il connaissait mieux le loup qu'elle. Oh et si il pouvait aussi éviter de le dire en chanson dans un endroit public, se serait bien. Et le pire c'est que le connaissant, parce que Derek parlait aussi de lui autant que le jeune homme parlait du loup, il n'allait pas tarder à danser par la même occasion.

 _Ni pour ceux qui parlent tellement, j'en suis témoin._

 _A part ça, il n'est pas grincheux non, (oh non)_

 _A part ça il n'est pas grincheux non, (non pas du tout,_ _Non)_

 _Il n'est pas fou des murs porteurs_

 _Pas fana des ascenseurs._

 _Pas dingue de la natation._

 _Pas emballé par la séquestration._

 _Encore moins par les jambes de gazelle._

 _Et il parle plus aux demoi…selles_

 _A part ça, il n'est pas grincheux non, (oh non)_

 _A part ça, il n'est pas grincheux non, (ah non pas du tout)_

 _Il se méfie des choses plutôt pratiques._

 _Des oncles qui ressuscitent._

 _Du sorbier et de l'aconit_

 _Son maximum c'est le fils Stilinski_

 _Il se méfie de la belle argenterie._

 _Des voyages au Mexique._

 _Des lucioles et des moustiques._

 _Son maximum c'est le fils Stilinski_

 _A part ça, il n'est pas grincheux non, (mais non)_

 _A part ça, il n'est pas grincheux non, (pas du tout)_

 _A part ça, il n'est pas grincheux non, (non non non non et non)_

 _A part ça, il n'est pas grincheux, il n'est pas grincheux, il n'est pas grincheux_

 _IL N'EST PAS GRINCHEUX_


	2. Acte II

Et voila le deuxième acte avec ses fameuses paroles vulgaires, mais c'est entièrement la faute de Peter (il n'en fait qu'à sa tête). J'avais aublier de le dire pendant le permier acte mais ça se passe pendant la saison 4 et juste après pour les derniers actes. Bonne Lecture.

Chanson original : "Le tango de la ménopause" de Michelle Bernier dans son spectacle "Et pas une ride"

Béta: MonaLisa94

* * *

Derek soupira, il n'avait même plus la force de grogner. Ca ne lui convenait absolument pas d'être humain. Mais comment faisait Stiles sans pouvoir de loup ? Maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était d'être un pauvre et pathétique humain, le fils du sheriff aurait pu remonter dans son estime. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas, lui il avait beau ne plus être un loup, l'hyperactif restait bel et bien un hyperactif enquiquineur qu'il lui collait à l'arrière train. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, en faites si, il s'en plaignait et même beaucoup.

Ça faisait une heure que le plus jeune babillait sur l'utilité vitale de la saga Star Wars. Quand il pense que ce dernier était censé être venu pour lui procurer quelques conseils sur la façon qu'on les humains de se défendre. Le loup avait beau lui avoir dit que Breaden s'en était chargé, ça n'avait rien changé. Le lycéen s'était contenté de grogner. Derek en aurait presque sourit s'il n'avait pas une réputation de grincheux à tenir, comme disait Stiles.

Par la suite, l'hyperactif avait simplement déclaré que les leçons de la mercenaire n'étaient rien comparé à son cours intitulé « Comment survire dans le monde surnaturel quand on est devenu un pauvre et pathétique humain en dix leçons (en fait seize mais dire dix c'est mieux) ». En plus, il avait préparé son coup, parce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait écrit sur le dossier qu'il avait apporté. Oui, il avait même rédigé un dossier. Derek trouvait ça rassurant qu'il soit toujours fidèle à lui-même après le Nogtisune. Même si un Stiles au naturel est plutôt difficile à suivre. Comment en était-il arrivé à parler de Star Wars déjà ?

Peut-être qu'il devrait se concentrer sur le « cours » du lycéen. Il devait comprendre au plus vite l'absurdité que ce dernier voulait lui enseigner, parce que oui, il était sûr que pour le jeune homme, il y avait une cohérence entre le self défense et la saga de George Lucas. Sauf qu'à moins qu'il fût question d'utiliser la force lorsque les assassins étaient à leur trousse, le loup ne voyait pas. En tout cas, plus vite Stiles et son encombrante et déconcertante présence quitterait son loft et plus vite l'ancien loup pourrait retrouver sa tranquillité pour réfléchir à la situation : le retour de son ex, Stiles, les assassins, sa « relation » avec Breaden, Stiles et le mystérieux bienfaiteur. Il avait amplement matière à réflexion mais avec le fils du sheriff à ses côtés, il était un peu trop occupé pour se poser des questions.

 **Hey Grincheux, tu m'écoutes,** s'exclama soudainement Stiles faisant sortir Hales de ses pensées.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en fronçant les sourcils, comme si Stiles s'était attendu à une autre réaction. D'ailleurs, il se serait plutôt attendu à se faire jeter du loft, un coup de pied dans le derrière. C'est vrai, il était venu sans aucune bonne raison, il avait juste envie de voir loup. Que pouvait-il faire si la ronchonnerie de l'ancien loup lui manquait ? Bon c'est vrai que ça arrive souvent en ce moment. Mais c'était juste parce que maintenant que Derek était un peu plus humain, si on peut dire, il avait moins peur d'aller le taquiner. Faut avouer que c'était son passe-temps préféré.

 **Non,** répondit Derek sèchement, **J'étais en train d'imaginer comment les assassins professionnels pouvaient être terrifié par le fait que Dark Vador est le père de Luke.**

Stiles sourit, visiblement être humain faisait du bien au loup, euh l'ancien loup à vrai dire. Vu que ce dernier se mettait à faire des sarcasmes. C'était parfait maintenant que Derek n'était plus un grincheux-garou. Ce dernier allait enfin pouvoir le comprendre. Ça ne pouvait que les rapprocher.

 **T'inquiètes,** répondit-il de sa manière naturelle, **T'es humain maintenant, t'es plus sur la liste noire.**

Bon, c'est vrai que c'était son nom qui débloquait la troisième partie de la liste. Et que ça avait l'air de vouloir de dire que Derek allait mourir. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, comme s'il pouvait mourir...

 **Alors, tu veux me dire à quoi va me servir tes cours d'autodéfense ?** dit l'ancien loup avec un regard qui avait clairement l'air de dire, t'es qu'un abruti de première.

Stiles en aurait bien ri si, malgré sa nouvelle condition, il n'avait pas toujours peur que Derek l'égorge avec ses dents. Il adorait voir cet éclat d'arrogance teinté de supériorité comme si il était mister parfait, bon c'était un peu le cas, mais pas dans ce cas de figure.

 **Bah il faudra bien que tu te défendes face à Breaden quand celle-ci voudra te tuer parce que tu aurais enfin compris que c'est elle le bienfaiteur ou la bienfaitrice si tu veux,** expliqua le plus jeune avant de s'emporter **. Non c'est vrai pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui l'ait comprit ? C'est pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche.**

Derek lui fit son plus beau sourire carnassier, du genre « non mais t'es vraiment débile ». Mais ça n'avait plus vraiment le même effet, sans les deux petites canines qui dépassait légèrement. Elles lui manquaient un peu, mais bon c'était le seul mauvais côté au faite que monsieur n'était plus un loup.

 **Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux,** lui dit le plus vieux.

 **Moi jaloux ? De Breaden ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher** , s'offusqua le fils du sheriff. **Bien sûr que je suis jaloux, j'ai toujours voulu être noir. Nos rapports seraient peut être différents vu que j'aurais une grosse… Sans commentaire, ça allait être raciste,** se rattrapa Stiles au dernier moment, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'est pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche ?

Alors que Derek allait grogner, un ricanement le prit de court. Super se dit-il, il avait oublié que son oncle était là, au moins lui devait bien s'amuser de la situation. Il se souvenait comment ce dernier avait jubilé en entendant le plus jeune approcher du loft alors que Derek était encore dans l'ignorance de la menace qui planait sur sa tête. Peter s'était installé dans un bon point d'observation pour voir toute la scène avec un large sourire bien plus carnassier que ceux de Derek sur les lèvres.

 **Vous êtes adorables** , dit le loup attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres. **Oh mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là.**

Stiles bafouilla quelques paroles pour prétexter qu'il était temps de partir. S'il avait su que l'autre psychopathe était là, tapi dans l'ombre, il ne serait jamais venu. Depuis quelque temps il avait l'impression que Peter avait conscience des moindres petites pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Et ce n'était vraiment pas cool comme sensation.

Derek fit coulisser la porte derrière le jeune homme en soupirant. Il apposa sa tête contre la porte pour souffler. Enfin il était parti, il était temps, il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu tenir plus longtemps avant de faire quelque chose de particulièrement regrettable. Il aurait cru que sans ses pouvoirs ça aurait été plus facile, moins dur. Et ça l'était, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait atrocement, il n'avait jamais autant regretté ses pouvoirs qu'à cet instant. Il en aurait presque éclaté de rire, tellement c'était ironique.

 **Bon maintenant que le petiot est parti, on va pouvoir s'occuper de ton problème,** s'exclama Peter en descendant de son perchoir.

 **Toi aussi tu comptes me donner un cours,** s'exprima Derek les bras croisés en fixant son oncle.

 **Pas ça,** s'exclama le loup. **On sait tous les deux que tu ne seras pas attentif, tout le monde n'est pas Stiles qui veut. Non je parle de ton problème de « chauffage »,** termina-t-il en mimant le guillemet.

L'ancien loup grogna, de quoi se mêlait-il ? Ça ne le regardait pas. Mais il aurait dû se douter que Peter le remarquerait. Sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait plus prévoir les arrivés inopinées du fils du sheriff et ainsi se préparer en conséquence. Et bien sur son oncle était le premier à en profiter et il allait bien en entendre parler et pas de manière plaisante.

 **De quoi tu parles ? je n'ai pas de chauffage,** dit Derek en tachant de paraître impassible.

 **Ça viendrait de moi ?** fit mine de s'exclamer Peter. **Je ne sais pas mais depuis quelques minutes je sens une chaleur pesante et elle vient de toi.**

Derek le fixa l'air de lui redemander « de quoi tu parles ? ».

 **Fais-moi confiance,** lui dit son oncle. **Je suis toujours un loup je te rappelle. Mes sens sont toujours décuplés. Et je ne sens qu'une chose depuis un bon moment, cette bouffée de chaleur qui monte de toi.**

Peter s'éloigna pour se mettre au centre de la pièce, c'était son grand moment. Il était temps qu'il dise à son abruti de neveux qu'il est bien au courant de tout.

Donne-moi un ventilateur.

Je sens venir de toi une chaleur.

Du petit orteil jusqu'au cheveu.

Je sens en toi monter le feu

Déjà, ta peau, partout, ruisselle

Tout se ramollit même ta cervelle

Quelles sont tes pensées perfides ?

Car dès qu'il est là, c'est torride

Chaleur, Chaleur

Qui se fout du temps qui se fout de l'heure.

Bouffée, Bouffée

Chez toi c'est l'été toute l'année.

C'est le tango de ce grincheux de Derek.

Et du garçon qui lui fait durcir le sexe.

Derek grogna, même quand il était encore qu'un adolescent en proie aux bouffées d'hormones, il ne supportait pas d'entendre Peter parler de sa vie sexuelle. Et hier et comme aujourd'hui sa vie sexuelle ne regardait que lui…et Stiles. Non, seulement lui.

Tu ne comprends pas ? Viens que je t'explique.

Ça saute aux yeux, qu'il t'excite.

Un jour vous baiserez ensemble.

N'aie pas peur, moi-même j'en tremble.

Tu n'auras plus jamais d'orgasmes

Si tu n'assouvis pas tes fantasmes.

Chaleur, Chaleur

Qui se fout du temps qui se fout de l'heure.

Bouffée, Bouffée

Chez moi c'est l'été toute l'année.

C'est le tango de ce grincheux de Derek.

Et du garçon qui lui fait durcir le sexe.

Ne dit pas que c'est dans l'air.

Si tu veux la jouer missionnaire.

Non ce n'est pas dans ta tête.

Tu rêves bien de le prendre en levrette.

Hier encore il était une pucelle

Que tu voulais emmener au septième ciel.

Oui c'est vrai il parle avec passion

Mais t'imagine ce que ce serait en fellation.

24 ans tous les 28 jours, la lune est pleine.

Ta main assouvit ta peine.

Alors telle un loup, hurle à une nouvelle lune

Dans laquelle tu pourras tremper ta plume

Chaleur, Chaleur

Qui se fout du temps qui se fout de l'heure.

Bouffée, Bouffée

Chez toi c'est l'été toute l'année.

Vous vous aimez et bientôt il sera comblé

Quand tu le défonceras sans pitié.

JE SENS QUE CHEZ MOI, JE VAIS RENTRER.


	3. Acte III

Salut, voilas l'acte III Sourwolf! le musical et avec lui on commence à aborder les sentiments. Petit détail pour cet acte je ne vous donne pas le non de la chanson (vous allez forcément la reconnaître) Je voudrais vous garder la surprise.

Par contre, je n'est pas encore la version corrigé de Monalisa94, il va falloir attendre.

* * *

Stiles était lancé dans une recherche active sur internet, il avait essayé d'aller faire ses recherches sur le Darknet, parce c'était surement là qu'on pouvait tranquillement faire ses courses rayon tueur à gage et autre sociopathe. Mais faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas la connaissance de Danny en informatique. Et puis de tout façon ce n'était qu'une rumeur qu'il avait entendue dans une séries télé voir deux, alors de là à croire que c'était vrai.

Son père n'était même pas au courant, donc le Darknet n'existe pas et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y arrive pas à y aller, qu'il pensait ça. Le truc c'est que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il trouvait des traces des tueurs avec qui ils avaient déjà eu à faire, sur le réseau dit classique.

Le fils du sheriff avait pensé que comme il n'arrivait pas à remonter la piste de l'argent pour trouver le bienfaiteur, histoire de faire comme les films et autre séries policières. Il fallait changer de tactique et trouver comment il avait contacté les tueurs en premier lieu. Mais il faisait choux blanc là aussi, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Comment ils faisaient pour trouver des clients s'ils n'étaient pas visibles sur le net. Ils avaient séché les cours de communication ou quoi.

Il allait devoir changer de tactique peut être si déjà il trouvait comment on pouvait contacter Breaden, c'était une mercenaire après tout. Le jeune homme était presque sûr que la jeune femme ne s'était pas foulé pour trouver des tueurs pour son plan.

Oui Stiles restait persuadé que Breaden était le bienfaiteur juste parce qu'elle couchait avec Derek. Et non il n'était pas jaloux. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il argumente toujours sur le fait qu'il n'était pas jaloux de la black quand il aborde le sujet… avec lui-même. Non mais il perdait vraiment la tête.

 **C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?** lui demanda Malia alors qu'elle regardait l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami.

Il avait oublié que la coyote était là, il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi elle était venue ce soir-là. Bon c'est vrai que plusieurs fois dans la semaine ils dormaient ensemble dans la maison du sheriff, mais ils ne faisaient rien d'autre. Pas de diner en amoureux, de film romantique à regarder assis dans le canapé enlacer l'un dans l'autre. Non, il faisait ses recherche sur internet, il lui arrivait même de jouer en ligner pendant que Malia s'occupait comme elle le désirait. Alors le fils du sheriff ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle continuait à venir.

 **C'est quoi mon problème ?,** réagit il vivement, **Mon problème c'est qu'elle cherche à nous tuer pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à le concevoir.**

Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils leur prenaient, il avait beau le dire et le redire. Scott et les autres n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et refusaient d'accepter cette constatation. Le fils du sheriff se lança alors dans une énième tentative de convaincre quelqu'un qu'il avait entièrement raison, comme d'habitude avait-il envie d'ajouter.

Mais ce n'était pas chose aisé, c'est vrai que le seul argument qu'il avait dans sa manche c'était qu'elle couchait avec Derek. Et s'il disait ça comme ça Malia allait surement croire des choses tout comme Lydia. La dernière fois qu'il en avait parlé avec la rouquine cette dernière l'avait fixé tout le long de la discussion l'aire de dire « Mais bien sûr, si tu le dit » dans un sens tout à fait ironique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer.

Au moins il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme si il n'était qu'une façade, comme si elle croyait qu'il était à deux doigts du Burn Out. C'était plutôt bon signe, ça voulait dire que la vie reprenait son cours normal, malgré le Bienfaiteur cela vas de soi. Mais on n'avait presque l'impression que le Nogtisune et tout ce qu'il avait amenée était loin derrière eux. Et ça, ça enlevait un poids considérable à Stiles, ces efforts commençaient enfin à porter leurs fruits.

 **T'es sur ?** lança la jeune femme surprenant son petit ami, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui. **Je ne l'aime pas, mais tu dis ça juste parce que c'est ta rivale.**

Stiles détacha son regard de l'ordinateur pour fixer sa petite amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Sa rivale, où était-elle allée chercher ça. Ça y est, elle était en train de s'imaginer des trucs. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, déjà qu'il y avait la banshee. Il n'avait pas besoin que Malia s'y mette elle aussi.

Surtout qu'elle était sa petite amie et ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe qu'elle pense quelque chose du genre. D'un autre côté, hier encore elle n'était qu'un coyote sauvage qui vivait en en plein nature, elle ne pouvait donc savoir ce qui se passait réellement.

Oui, c'était vache de penser quelque chose du genre de son amoureuse, mais c'était mieux que de penser à ce qu'elle était en train de penser et d'imaginer. Le problème c'était qu'il était quand même en train d'y penser, foutu curiosité qu'il avait hérité de son père.

 **Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?** lui demanda-t-il.

 **Bah, elle est avec Derek,** répondit-elle l'aire de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il ne comprenait pas sa remarque. **C'est donc ta rivale.**

Elle disait comme si ça coulait de source, Stiles avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle était sa petite amies, elle n'avait pas à avoir ce genre de pensée. Et pire, faire comme si c'est normal que son mec soit amoureux d'un autre… pas que soit le cas ici, se dépêcha-t-il de se dire dans sa tête. N'empêche elle ne devait dire des choses comme ça.

Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Derek, dit-il pour éclaircir la situation d'un ton malheureusement un peu trop colérique pour que Malia croie à la véracité de ses propos.

Le coyote le fixa sans rien dire, manifestement elle ne voulait pas changer d'opinion se dit le fils du sheriff. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. C'était sa petite amie pourquoi elle pensait des choses pareilles. Ils n'étaient ensemble point, Derek n'avait pas à rentrer dans l'équation. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point qu'elle agisse comme ça, ils étaient en plein soirée romantique et elle était en train de tout gâcher avec ses insinuations. Alors oui, c'est vrai que s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé, il n'aurait pas eu une pensée aussi hypocrite. Mais ce soir, il était complètement énervé, à tel point qu'il péta un câble.

 **Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai,** se mit à hurler le fils du sheriff. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous. Vous voulez que je reprenne une vie normale après le Nogtisune et une fois que c'est fait, vous voulez que je détruise tout. Mais vous avez quoi dans vos têtes.**

Il s'était levé brusquement de son siège, sans que pour autant Malia est une quelconque réaction.

 **J'en marre** , ajouta-t-il, **si vous n'êtes pas capable de voir tous les efforts que je fais, alors débrouiller vous sans moi,** termina-t-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Stiles s'enfuit de chez lui en quatrième vitesse, ne prenant même pas le soin de fermer correctement la porte d'entrée. Il ne se dirigea même pas pour aller prendre sa jeep, ça lui aurait fait perdre du temps. Et il voulait s'élancer immédiatement dans la forêt, il avait besoin de calme.

Il n'en pouvait plus des regards au coin de ses amis dès qu'il parlait de Derek ou de Breaden, ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient en train de réduire ses effort à néant. Et pourtant c'était le cas, il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Depuis le Nogitsune, il était plus que ténèbres et chaos. Il pensait toujours à ce qu'il avait fait, les morts qu'il avait causé, Allison, Aiden. Il ne ressentait plus rien, même les frites bouclées qui était pourtant son plat préféré n'avait dorénavant plus aucun gout quand il les mettait dans sa bouche. Et pire il se mettait à s'ennuyé quand il jouait avec Scott à ses jeux vidéo favoris.

Mais il faisait semblait que tout allait bien, il ne voulait pas que son père et ses amis s'inquiété pour lui. Il suffit de se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient inquiétés pour le fils du sheriff et comment ça avait terminé.

Alors il faisait tout pour paraitre être redevenue comme avant, toujours un sarcasme à dire, toujours être prompt à se ridiculiser. Avoir de bonne note mais de mauvaise appréciation de la part des profs. Il avait même une petite amie maintenant, il avait tout fait pour être comme avant mais ça ne semblait pas leur suffire.

Les feuilles sont d'une noirceur inquiétante dans la forêt ce soir  
Aucune trace de pas visible  
Un royaume de solitude  
Et il semble que j'en sois le maitre

La rage hurle comme cette tempête qui tourbillonne en moi  
Je ne peux plus la maîtriser, Dieu sait que j'ai essayé

Cache ce qui est en toi, n'en parle pas

Fais attention, et tout le monde t'aimera

Dissimule, ne ressens rien, qu'il ne sache pas  
Eh bien maintenant il vat le savoir

Oui, il n'était plus que chaos et ténèbres maintenant, sauf ... sauf quand il était là. Il lui suffisait même de penser à lui pour que pendant quelque précieuse minutes il est l'impression que rien ne lui était arrivé. Son regard était toujours bloqué sur ses muscles rassurant et protecteur et ses micro-sourires qui étaient imperceptible pour tous les autres sauf pour lui. Il n'avait pas à se forcer d'être l'hyperactif et énervant Stiles, en sa présence sa nature revenait au galop. Il voulait toujours le faire réagit dans l'espoir de ne serais avoir qu'un bref contact.

Oui il était attiré par se grincheux de Derek, il n'allait pas le nier. Mais il n'allait rien faire. Il devait redevenir comme avant, il ne fallait pas que Scott et les autres s'inquiètent pour lui. Alors tomber amoureux d'un grincheux qu'il avait lui-même envoyé en prison au tout début, n'était pas au programme.

Sauf que ce soir, il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Si les autres ne pouvait pas le remercier pour les efforts qu'il faisait alors tant pis il allait arrêter. Ne plus penser aux autres et faire ce qu'il avait tellement envie de faire depuis des lustres.

Eh bien maintenant il vat le savoir

Libéré ! Délivrer !  
Je ne peux plus me retenir  
Libéré ! Délivrer !  
Je vais le retrouver  
Je me fiche de ce qu'ils diront  
Perdue dans les bois  
Le loup ne m'a jamais dérangée de toute manière

C'est drôle de voir comment la distance  
Peut tout rendre plus petit  
La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur

N'ont rien à faire, vu qu'il est là.

Il est temps de voir ce que je veux faire  
Avec ce grincheux de première.

Le bien, le mal je dis tant pis

Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec lui.

Libéré ! Délivré !  
Je ne fais qu'un avec les arbres et la nuit  
Libéré ! Délivré !  
Non, je ne pleure pas

Oui, je suis là  
Perdu dans les bois,

Où il viendra me rejoindre.

Mes sentiment résonnent à travers l'air et dans le sol  
Mon âme s'exprime pars des paroles qui le font grogner

Et pars des gestes qui le font me plaquer sur place

Je ne reviendrai pas  
Le passé, est passé

Libérée, Délivrée

Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête

Libérée, Délivrée

Plus de garçon parfait

Je suis là! Comme je l'ai rêvé!

Perdue dans les bois.

LE LOUP NE M'A JAMAIS DERANGEE DE TOUTE MANIERE


	4. Acte IV

Et c'est parti pour l'acte IV. Bonne Lecture.

Chanson original : Comme un automate de l'épisode musical de Buffy contre les vampires.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Derek avait le regard fixé sur la route sans s'occuper des tentatives de sa passagère de mener une discussion avec lui. Mais fallait bien qu'il concentre tous ses sens sur sa conduite maintenant qu'il n'était plus un loup. Mais fallait avouer que même avec ses pouvoirs de loup ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait faire attention à ce que racontait la mercenaire. Elle avait beau s'être mit à parler du seul sujet qui pouvait intéresser le loup, avec Kate, c'est-à-dire le bienfaiteur et la Dead-pool. Derek ne l'écoutait pas.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui, se coucher pour qu'enfin cette journée se termine et qu'une autre tout aussi horrible prenne sa place. Il se demandait juste combien de temps il allait tenir comme ça avant de craquer. Il savait que bientôt il n'en pourrait plus de ce manège incessant, de passé de journée désastreuse en journée désastreuse. Tout ça parce que….

En tout cas, il regrettait d'être sortit avec Breaden manger un bout en ville, il l'aurait pu se coucher tôt. Mais ç'est vrai que de toute façon il n'aurait pas trouvé le sommeil. Donc ils étaient sortir manger un bout. Oui Derek Hales, le solitaire, le misanthrope était allée dans un Diner manger un hamburger il avait même prit un milkshake pour le dessert.

Un mythe s'effondre, c'était exactement ce qu'aurait dit le fils Stilinsky s'il l'avait su, il serait resté des heures à dire combien il était déçu. Qu'il avait cru que Derek allait chasser le cerf en pleine forêt dès qu'il avait un petit creux. Bien sûr il aurait grogné et aurait fini par le plaquer contre la surface plane la plus proche et lui aurait hurlé « Maintenant je suis humain, je ne peux plus chasser des cerfs, espèce de débile !». Il aurait fini par le lâcher en constatant que ça ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'il avait oublié de nier qu'il chassait le cerf. Le jeune homme allait encore se faire des idées.

Bien que déprimé, cette hypothétique scènes qui n'allait jamais avoir lieu, il y veillerait personnellement, le fit sourire un peu top pour être honnête. Sourire qu'il se dépêcha d'effacer quand il se rappelait ce qu'il l'avait amené sur son visage. Il faut qu'il arrête de faire ça.

C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il se stationna enfin dans son garage au rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble, plus que quelques marches et il pourrait se laisser tomber dans son lit comme une masse pour qu'enfin cette journée finisse. Ensuite il n'aurait qu'a survire à la journée du lendemain puis à celles des une ou deux semaines suivantes, histoire qu'ils règlent enfin cette histoire avec le bienfaiteur, mais aussi avec Kate. Avec un peu de chance peut être qu'ils s'entretueraient, ces deux-là.

Mais malheureusement il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de chanceux, sinon il n'en serait pas là. En tout cas, une fois que tout cela sera réglé il partirait. Tant pis si il n'avait pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs entre temps, de tout façon ça ne lui avait amené que des problèmes. Alors il partirait avant qu'un nouveaux méchant déparque en ville et qu'il se retrouve à rester juste pour le protéger. Ce qui était ironique vue que la plus grand menace dont il devrait le protéger c'était tout simplement lui-même. C'est pour ça qu'il devait partir le plus tôt possible.

Problème, la soirée lui réservait encore quelques surprises. Stiles était assis devant la porte coulissante de son loft. Il était somnolant, sa tête menaçant de tomber sur le côté, emmenant tout le corps de l'adolescent sur le sol. Pathétique, c'est tout ce que l'ancien loup s'autorisa à penser, mais c'était quand-même trop.

Ironie de la situation, c'était exactement ce qu'avait dit le lycéen alors qu'il se laissait glisser le long de la porte pour s'assoir sur le sol. Forcément maintenant qu'il était humain, monsieur fermait son loft à clé. A moins que ça voulait dire que Breaden avait un peu comblé l'appartement en faisant du shopping à Ikea. Sauf que ç'aurait dut être à lui, de forcer le grincheux à acheter de nouveaux meubles. Ils auraient attiré l'attention de toute la clientèle parce que Derek aurait grogné de façon permanente. Et le fils du sheriff aurait passé la moitié du temps à le photographier pour ensuite monter tous les « têtes » à une Lydia toujours avide de potin.

Il se voyait déjà lui dire, que celle-là c'était quand il voulait l'étrangler alors qu'ils regardaient les rideaux, que celle-ci était quand il voulait le réduire en morceaux parce qu'il lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait le frigo comme si le plus vieux n'était qu'un gamin. Et puis la dernière quand ils étaient dans le rayon des chambres à coucher mais Stiles aurait été incapable de dire ce que Derek avait en tête. Une mort lente et douloureuse ou quelque chose de plus plaisante.

Et puis, ils auraient dut y retourner la semaine suivante, parce qu'il aurait détruit la moitié de meuble acheté en baisant comme des bêtes. Mais là il affabulait un peu. De toute façon c'était avec Breaden qu'il aurait fait ça. En plus il était sûr que la mercenaire était une piètre camarde de shopping à Ikea. Sans compter qu'elle devait être incapable de prendre des photos non floues.

Remarquant la présence des deux autres il se leva. Derek ne bougeait pas, il ne l'accueilli pas chaleureusement en même temps c'est du grincheux qu'on parlait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant, et c'était là le plus étrange, que le plus vieux grognait et menaçait d'un simple regard de l'égorgé parce qu'il venait d'empiéter sur sa soirée romantique avec sa chérie.

 **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda Breaden, **Scott à des problèmes ?**

La mercenaire s'était exclamée ramenant les deux garçons à la réalité. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient restés silencieux à seulement se fixer pendant quelque instant.

 **Non,** répondit Stiles plutôt timidement ce qui eut pour résultat de faire paniquer un peu l'ancien-loup.

Si le jeune homme était incapable de parler avec un débit incessant comme à son d'habitude ça voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Et Derek craignait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que l'adolescent dise ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait dire.

Si ça pouvait le rassurer, Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est bien beau de décidé d'aller voir le grincheux pour lui dire qu'on voulait être avec lui. Mais il fallait quand-même choisir comment on allait s'y prendre pour lui dire.

 **Je voulais…euh,** essaya-t-il d'expliquer mais il n'avait pas d'idée.

Il n'allait quand même pas avouer la véritable raison de sa présence alors que la mercenaire était juste à leur côté. C'était risquer de finir par se faire tuer. Déjà que la probabilité de se faire égorgé par l'ancien loup, était plus qu'élevé, même maintenant que Derek n'avait plus ses pouvoirs.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut plus besoin de chercher une explication plausible. Derek l'avait interrompue dans ses pensées mais au de vue ce qu'il disait, Stiles aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

 **Stiles** , s'exprima le plus vieux assez fortement, **Si ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort. Et ne me sort pas une explication bateau,** se dépêcha-t-il de dire voyant que le plus jeune allait dire quelque chose. **Tu t'en vas et tu me laisse tranquille, j'aimerais passer du temps avec ma petite copine avant de me faire tuer,** termina-t-il en agrippant la jeune femme.

Ce n'est pas vrai, se dit le loup, il avait l'aire du pire acteur au monde. Breaden allait vraiment se poser des questions sur son comportement. Mais le plus important c'est que le fils du sheriff ne se pose plus de question sur ce qu'ils pourraient être tous les deux.

Alors que Stiles se passait la main dans les cheveux visiblement très mal à l'aise. Derek se pressa d'ouvrir la porte de son loft pour que lui et Breaden rentrent avant que Stiles réagisse et se met à les collé encore d'avantage. L'adolescent se retourna juste à temps pour voir avec déception la porte se refermer. Mais avant qu'elle claque, Derek la boqua avec sa main avant de le faire reculer juste un peu pour que le fils du sheriff l'entende lui dire.

 **Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de faire la même chose avec Malia.**

Derek refermait la porte lentement ce qui lui permit d'entendre le murmure même si il n'avait plus ses oreilles lupines.

 **Je sais,** avait dit Stiles sans s'en rendre compte. **Mais c'est avec toi que je veux passer mon temps.**

Il fallait vraiment qu'il parte, se dit Derek, surtout que maintenant il avait la certitude que c'était un sentiment partagé. Il allait craquer s'il ne quittait pas la ville au plus vite.

Plus tard, alors que la mercenaire dormait dans le lit à ses côtés, l'ancien loup ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop électrisant en tête pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Stiles voulait être avec lui et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir, mais ça lui faisait tout en autant de mal, si ce n'est plus.

Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa camarade et alla se poster devant les baies vitrées pour regarder la ville encore illuminé malgré la nuit noire.

Quand revient la nuit

C'est le même combat

J'ai mes petites affaires, à faire

Je dors au près d'elle,

Mais c'est à lui que je pense.

Cruelle souffrance,

Comme une blessure mortelle.

Oui, ne pas être au près du plus jeune le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer. Mais il savait qu'être avec lui n'était pas bien. Il ne finirait pas être bruler vif comme sa famille ou Derek l'égorgeait sous le coup de la colère ou encore il tomberait au combat une balle en pleine cœur en voulant le protéger. Il y avait tellement de fin possible mais un seul Happy-End. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle n'arrive jamais, cependant il ne s'en pensait pas capable.

Pourtant je continue à faire semblant

Pour qu'il me m'ignore.

Telle un automate,

Placage et terreur

Rien ne semblait pénétrer mon cœur.

Ma nature profonde

C'est force et courage

Mais aujourd'hui j'me sens fragile

Car pendant les nuits sans lui.

Ma mission paraît inutile

Mais c'est la routine

Mais que vais-je faire

Avec cet enfer

Maintenant que je suis humain.

Dois-je agir comme un automate

(Comme un automate)

Et sacrifier mon bonheur devant la peur.

Vais-je subir ma vie

De la sorte

En Somnambule que rien

Ne transporte

Peu importe

Je ne veux pas devenir juste un automate

Eternel solitaire

Je ne sais même pas, si je suis encore moi

MAIS DOIS-JE ETRE AVEC LUI ?


	5. Acte V

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche avec Sourwolf! le musical.

Chanson original : "Sous l'océan" du film la petite sirène

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de se repasser les mêmes images dans sa tête, Derek en train d'agoniser à même le sol. Mais c'était surtout ce regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ce regard qu'avais l'ancien loup alors qu'il lui disait d'aller sauver Scott et de le laisser là. Ce regard qui le suppliait de faire exactement l'inverse, de venir pousser Breaden qui n'avait rien à faire auprès de lui, de le prendre dans ses bras. Parce qu'il avait envie de savoir ce que ça faisait avant de laisser partir son dernier souffle, ce que ça lui aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été aussi con.

Et Stiles avait regretté, regretté d'avoir suivi ses paroles plutôt que son regard. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que si il n'avait pas été là, Malia et Liam aurait tué Scott. C'est ça qui l'avait permis de mettre un pas devant l'autre pour sortir de l'église. Si ça n'avait tenue qu'à lui, jamais il serait sorti du bâtiment en ruine, comme ça il n'aurait jamais eu à voir Derek mort.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise qu'une fois à l'air libre, de tomber sur Derek, visiblement en grande forme, sans une trace de blessure qui aurait dut lui être mortelle. Il était tellement surpris de le voir en vie, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il le voyait aussi dans toute sa splendeur.

Ses joues devinrent rouges alors qu'il se retourna d'un geste vif, ayant peur de sa réaction s'il en avait, par malheur, vue un peu trop. Sauf qu'après quelques secondes où il s'était forcé à reprendre son souffle ainsi qu'un rythme, les regrets l'avaient un peu prit à la grogne. Il n'avait pu que voir le côté face et maintenant avec sa foutu curiosité il mourait d'envie de voir le côté pile du loup. Oui, il ne comprit que bien tard que Derek avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, mais d'un autre coté il avait plein d'autre chose qui lui traversaient l'esprit pour faire attention qu'à un simple et insignifiant détail.

Quand il avait eu le courage de se retourner, il constatait que Derek avait déjà enfilé un pantalon. Heureusement pour lui, toute l'assemblée était beaucoup trop surprise de voir le jeune homme, plus que vivant. Que personne ne remarqua le trouble de Stiles, ce qui l'étonnant un peu sois dit en passant. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il était presque sûr qu'il était devenu flou.

Puis le jour c'était levé et Stiles tentait de prendre une décision, la soirée bien que stressante et effrayante lui avait été d'une grande utilité. Il avait ressenti ce que ce serait de vivre dans un monde sans le loup et sans que ce denier n'ait sut ce que le plus jeune ressentait avant de passer de vie à trépas. Mais il avait aussi vue ce qui l'attendait s'il se décidait à faire sa déclaration. Ces deux choses étaient une motivation plus qu'adéquat.

Mais il avait quand même hésité, maintenant que Derek était redevenu un loup-garou. Celui-ci n'allait probablement plus être chaud pour leur laisser une chance. Ce n'était pas la non-réciprocité de ses sentiments qui lui faisait peur, non il était sûr que Derek ressentait pour lui, ce que lui ressentait pour le loup. C'est juste que le plus vieux avait peur et quand on connait ses antécédents sentimentaux, on pouvait le comprendre.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien fait l'autre soir et qu'il était rentré chez lui sans demander son reste. En y repensant il devait vraiment être accroché à l'autre grincheux, parce que ni avec Lydia et encore avec Malia il avait refoulé sa vrai nature à ce point. Le Stiles qui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à son sheriff de père aurait défoncé la porte, du moins aurait essayé, pour dire ses quatre vérités à l'autre abruti.

Mais non, il aimait assez le loup pour lui laisser tout le temps qu'il voulait et de mettre ainsi son impatience au placard. Mais là, après ce qui c'était passé, ça remettait tout en question. Si il avait été le loup il lui aurait sauté dessus dès qu'il serait revenu à la vie et que son regard se serait posé sur lui. Sauf que Derek fidèle à lui-même, n'avait rien fait.

Mais que je suis bête, se dit Stiles. Il ne fallait pas laissé au loup le soin de faire le premier pas. Sinon ils seraient encore là dans cent sept ans. Non c'était à lui qui revenait le soin de mettre leur histoire en route. Il en avait marre d'attendre, alors il allait le faire maintenant. A sa manière.

 **J'ai rompue avec Malia** , lâcha-t-il comme ça au loup qui était à ses coté.

Le fils du sheriff crut entendre le volant craqué un peu sous la poigne de Derek, mais il n'était pas sur de savoir si il avait imaginé où non ce fait. Si le loup avait été surpris par les paroles du jeune homme, il ne le montra pas, son visage restait comme souvent, impassible.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture de Peter, ce dernier après avoir été endormis par des somnifères fournis par les Calaveras avait tout de suite été emmené par Parrish. Quant aux autres ils étaient dans le fourgon conduit par Breaden, Scott et Kira se reposait à l'arrière, pendant que Malia essayait de faire parler Breaden, ayant entendu qu'elle était à la recherche du loup du désert. Quant à Liam et bien le béta, n'avait juste pas envie de se retrouver avec les deux autres pour le retour, l'allée lui avait suffi. Il ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait entre ses deux-là.

 **Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire,** grogna plus que parla le loup.

Stiles haussa les épaules l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas moi le loup grognon et grincheux. ». Derek soupira, quand il pense qu'il a encore pour plusieurs heures de route.

 **Au faites tu vas faire quoi maintenant avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs ?** demanda l'adolescent.

Le plus vieux préféra l'ignorer, ç'était mieux pour eux deux.

 **Est-ce que tu peux toujours te transformer comme Scott ou chaque fois ça sera en loup, je veux dire totalement,** demanda-t-il a nouveaux. **Parce que si c'est le cas, comment tu vas faire parce qu'au bout d'un moment mon père vas devoir t'arrêter pour exhibitionnisme sur la voie public. Pas que moi ça me dérange,** crut-il bon d'ajouter avant de se ressaisir. **Euh, je parle juste pour la partie exhibitionnisme pas du fait que tu te fasses arrêter. Quoi que j'ai toujours eu envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec des menottes,** termina-t-il en faisait un clin d'œil à l'homme à côté de lui.

 **Stiles,** grogna Derek d'une voie plus rauque que d'habitude.

Il y a quelqu'un qui faisait son petit effet, se dit Stiles.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?** demanda le plus vieux.

 **Ne fait pas comme si tu n'as compris.**

Oh que oui, il avait compris. Mais il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune le sache peut être que ça lui permettrait de comprendre qu'eux c'était impossible. Sauf que le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Comment pouvait-il lui faire savoir qu'il était inutile de rêver.

 **Oh mais arrête,** s'offusqua Stiles.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs de loup ou même la capacité de lire les pensées pour savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit du grincheux. Le fils du sheriff était prêt à parier que ça passait en boucle dans sa tête depuis des jours.

 **T'étais mourant hier soir,** lui dit-il presque en hurlant, **tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'avais pas des regrets alors que tu croyais que tu allais y passer. On t'a donné une seconde chance, utilise la, put…**

Le lycéen ne put terminer sa phrase que ça tête rencontra le pare-brise. Alors que son dos se repositionna contre son dossier et qu'il était en train de masser son front endolori, il tenta d'enguirlander Derek qui avait freiné brusquement pour le faire taire. Sauvage avait-il envie de lui crier. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, le fait est que si Derek l'avait fait taire, c'était parce qu'il avait tout simplement quelque chose à dire.

 **Ça suffit,** lui hurla-t-il presque dessus. **Tu arrêtes, tes qu'un gamin qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour, rien. Et bien pour moi ça fait mal, sans arrêt. Paige, Kate, Jennifer et même Breaden, ça me tue chaque jour un peu plus. Et toi ça ne sera pas différent, je le voudrais mais ça ne change rien, tout finira mal,** termina-t-il avant de redémarrer et d'ajouter dans un murmure. **Tout finit mal avec moi de toute façon.**

 **Derek** , souffla Stiles émue parce qu'il venait d'entendre, y compris le murmure qu'il avait réussi à attraper. Le loup n'avait jamais autant parlé.

 **De toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais quitter Beacon Hills, c'est mieux pour nous deux. Scott a fait ses preuves hier, il n'a plus besoin de moi.**

Non mais qu'elle abruti, se dit Stiles. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait le laisser faire, surtout maintenant qu'il lui avait donné la certitude que ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Il le savait déjà mais c'était quand même bon à entendre. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, comme on dit les opposées s'attire et si on allait à l'encontre des lois de la physique ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Alors foi de Stilinsky, il allait lui dire à l'autre grincheux à quel point il se trompe.

Le grand méchant loup a les sens bien affutés.

Pour chasser son chaperon rouge préféré, bonjour la calamité!

Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure, dans la forêt ensoleillé.

On fait carnaval tous les jours : mieux, tu ne pourras pas trouver!

Dans la forêt, dans la forêt, Loulou c'est bien mieux,

Tout le monde est heureux,

Dans la forêt.

T'as voulu voir ailleurs, mais ta fait une grosse erreur

Alors rejoint moi, c'est le bonheur.

Dans la forêt.

Chez nous, les amoureux se fendent la poire,

Les sentiments sont un vrai régal.

Là-bas, tu passeras ton temps à boire.

A tourner dans ton bocal.

Le bocal, faut dire, c'est l'extase,

Chez leurs copains cannibales.

Si Missié Stiles n'est pas sage:

Il finira dans la poêle!

Oh non! Dans la forêt, dans la forêt,

Y a pas de monstre à foison,

Pas de meurtre à répétions.

Qui t'envoie manger avec les thons,

Pour la tambouille, on leur dit non!

Dans la forêt, il n'y a même pas de tonton.

On paresse, dans l'allégresse.

Dans la forêt !

Dans la forêt !

Dans la forêt !

Dans la forêt !

La vie est super, comme dans le ciel, je te le dis.

Oui, je te le dis! hi hi!

Tu vois le loup et le renard,

Se sont aimé avec retard.

Mais ils gardent le rythme, c'est d' la dynamite,

Dans la forêt!

Des étoiles plein les yeux,

Ils sont heureux.

Pourquoi se sont seulement eux,

Nous aussi on peut.

Tu verras ce sera du gâteau.

Tout sera beau,

Ce ne sera pas trop tôt.

Arrête d'avoir peur

De te dire que c'est une erreur.

Que l'amour n'est qu'un leurre,

Pense à écouter ton cœur.

Pourtant Le loup et le renard se marrent et s'éclatent,

Ça pourrait être nous, mon loulou!

Ouais! Dans la forêt!

Dans la forêt !

Dans la forêt !

Dans la forêt !

Derek aurait voulu grogner, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait nier qu'au moment où il avait crue mourir il s'était senti rempli de regret. Les regrets de ne pas avoir plaqué le plus jeune contre un mur pour l'embrasser à chacun des nombreux moments où cette envie l'avait pris aux tripes. Ils auraient voulu lui dire de rester auprès de lui, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. A quoi ça aurait servi si ce n'est qu'à faire encore plus souffrir le jeune homme quand il serait devenu rien de plus qu'un cadavre.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort, il était redevenu un loup-garou et bien plus encore. Mais les regrets ne l'avaient pas pour autant quitter. Sauf qu'ils étaient différents, maintenant il regrettait de ne pas avoir profité de cette période où il n'avait plus les pouvoirs qui pouvaient faire tellement de mal au fils du sheriff. Maintenant tout était redevenu comme avant, lui refusant l'idée même d'un bonheur avec Stiles, mais maintenant il pouvait se transformer totalement en loup, super progrès. Pour lui cette résurrection n'était pas une seconde chance, ce n'était rien que moins qu'un retour à la case départ.

Sauf que Stiles ne faisait pas marche arrière, il avançait tout droit vers lui en tentant de le mettre hors de lui pour que le loup fasse la moitié du chemin vers lui. Et ce n'est pas bien, il devait réussir à persuader le jeune que c'est mauvais en prenant grand soin de ne pas écouter la petit voix dans sa tête qui disait que c'était lui-même qu'il cherchait à persuader.

Il avait quand même laissé partir Breaden tout à l'heure, il voyait qu'elle allait reprendre sa route maintenant. Derek ne cherchait pas à savoir si elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles. Alors il l'avait laissé partir, Lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre leur relation maintenant que tout était réglé. Et il ne pouvait nier que cette décision était en lien avec le fils du sheriff.

Que crois-tu, moi aussi je veux,

Qu'un jour on soit deux

Te laisser me rendre heureux.

Et me contenter de peu.

Mais là est le piège, pour le loup la vie est facile.

Dans la forêt!

Mais pour toi ce ne sera qu'un enfer,

Dans la forêt!

Pourtant rien n'est plus tentant,

C'est frénétique, C'est fantastique,

On est en transe,

IL EST TANT QUE JE ME LANCE, DANS LA FORET !


	6. Acte VI

On approche de la fin, Bonne Lecture.

PS: ce n'est pas la version corrigé d'HoutoNote, elle arrivera plus tard.

* * *

Stiles fit une énième tentative et tira à nouveau sur les menottes dans le veine espoir qu'elles finissent par se briser ou au moins la barre métallique à laquelle son père avait crue drôle de l'attacher. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta, comme dans ses dernier tentatives, quand il senti que c'est son poignet qu'il allait casser en premier. Foutu loup-garou qui lui faisait croire que c'est facile.

Mais bon, c'était surtout la faute de son père, si il se retrouvait attaché au beau milieu du poste. Et bien sur les adjoint ne faisait rien pour le sortir du pétrin, ils se contentaient de jeter un regard de temps en temps. A chaque fois ça finissait de la même manière, ils se remettaient au travail en éclatant de rire. Au moins ils allaient arrêter de se demander si le sheriff était bien son père. Oui monsieur Stilinski pouvait être aussi puéril que son fils.

Et si la situation n'était pas assez dérangeante comme ça, son père était parti mangé en tête à tête avec Malia, qui soit en dit en passant n'était plus sa petit amie. Sauf que Stiles n'avait pas mis son père au courant. Il connaissant son père comme si il l'avait fait, le sheriff lui aurait posé des questions pour savoir pourquoi il avait rompue. Il avait un furieux besoin de savoir le mobile des choses, une déformation professionnelle en quelque sorte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'adolescent ne se voyait pas, pour le moment, dire à son père qu'il avait cassé avec la coyote parce qu'en faites il s'était trompé de Hales. Qu'en réalité il les préférait, plus vieux, plus poilu, plus grincheux et beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus viriles. Et que donc son fils avait des sentiments pour le type qu'il avait essayé d'envoyer en prison sous les « indications » de ce même fils. Comme quoi, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Il y avait plus qu'à espérer que Derek ne soit pas un imbécile. Après la discussion dans la voiture où le lycéen avait compris que le plus vieux n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait, il avait simplement continué sa route en se murant dans le silence, pour ne pas changer. Alors Stiles, qui n'aimait pas le silence, mais ça tout le monde l'avait deviné, c'était lancé dans un monologue sur un quelconque sujet pas vraiment intéressant qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui rester en tête. Il espérait que ça pouvait apaiser l'atmosphère et il avait plutôt réussit. Il était presque sûr que Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais c'était resté à ce niveau. Derek l'avait déposé devant le poste de police, pas la meilleure idée en y réfléchissant. Ils s'étaient simplement dit en revoir en se fixant un peu trop longtemps. Ce fut le loup qui détourna le regard en premier en prétextant qu'il avait besoin de parler à son oncle. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il était jusqu'à s'allier avec Kate.

 **Quand tu as dit que tu voulais essayer avec des menottes, je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux.**

Cette remarque sortit de nulle part eu le mérite de le faire se retourner, avec difficulté. Bah oui, il avait oublié que son petit papa l'avait attaché. Mais ça pouvait quand même se révéler utile, vue que grâce au menottes, il évita de se ramasser sur le sol en étant surpris de voir Derek, un bras contre l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de son père, dans une posture de pure bogosse. Et le sourire, Stiles n'avait vu ce sourire qu'une fois sur le visage du loup, c'était quand il essayait de faire du charme à l'adjointe du sheriff à l'accueil pendant la « période Kamina ». Ce sourire donnait au fils du sheriff l'impression d'être un paquet de croquette pour chien ou un cerf. A vrai dire il ne connaissait toujours pas le régime alimentaire du grincheux.

 **De...Derek,** bégaya Stiles, **qu'es que tu fais là ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici et bien, lui aussi se posait la question. A vrai dire depuis la conversation dans la voiture et plus précisément depuis la micro seconde où il avait oublié toutes ses craintes d'être avec le fils du sheriff. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il avait beau se dire que c'était trop tard, qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance. Que maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau pouvoir tout était fichu.

Sauf qu'il y avait une petite voie, chaque seconde de plus en plus forte, qu'il lui disait qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Qu'il devait arrêter de résister, de toute façon il allait bien finir par craquer un de ses jours, mieux valait que ce soit le plus tôt possible, histoire de profiter au maximum. Cette voie n'arrêtait pas de le harceler depuis qu'il avait eu cette malheureuse pensée.

Et ça petit discussion avec son oncle n'avait rien arrangé. Peter n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler sa haine à l'encontre du vrai alpha. Entre deux insultes pour l'adolescent, il en lançait quelque une à son neveu. Le traitant d'idiot qui était incapable de voir que l'amour de sa vie se trouvait juste sous son nez. Et il était jusqu'à aller à lui dire que si il ne voulait pas le jeune homme, lui le voulait bien.

C'est avec soulagement que Derek avait laissé son oncle entre les mains des infirmiers pour qu'ils l'emmenent dans l'aide spécial d'Echen House. Une fois dans sa voiture, il avait été submergé par le besoin d'aller le voir, ne serait-ce pour vérifier que le sheriff n'y était pas allé trop fort pour se venger de son fils qui avait encore quitté le pays sans le prévenir.

Il avait eu une occasion de changer d'avis quand il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne dans la demeure Stilinsky mais non, il s'était dit qu'ils étaient peut être encore au poste. Il avait donc prit la direction du bureau du sheriff sans aucune hésitation. Et pour honnête il ne regretta pas sa décision, il faut dire que Stiles menotté était une image des plus plaisantes.

Une voie dans sa tête lui disait que c'est peut être la solution, un Stiles menotté n'avait aucune chance de se trouver au mauvais endroit et d'être tué par les monstres qui semblait prendre Beacon Hills pour la dernier destination à la mode. Quant à l'autre, elle lui disait tout simplement d'imaginer ce que serait s'ils se trouvaient au loft seul tous les deux. En clair il était foutu.

Mais pourquoi souriait-il ainsi, se demanda le fils du sheriff. Il avait l'impression que le plus vieux voulait le bouffer. C'est ça, il était devenue cannibale après son « évolution », quoi qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était du cannibalisme. Derek n'était plus humain, non ? Mais le plus jeune exagérait surement, le loup voulait le bouffer dans un sens plus figuré. Le truc, c'est que même si il en avait rêvé depuis un moment, actuellement Derek avait plutôt tendance à l'effrayer qu'à l'exciter. Et voilà que le loup se mettait à s'approcher de lui, il ne manquait plus que ça.

 **Euh Derek, pas que j'en ai pas envie,** commença à dire l'adolescent tout en pensant qu'il se faisait des idées. **Mais je suis un jeune homme respectable,** continua-t-il à dire pourtant. **Faut d'abord me courtiser.**

Ça eu le mérite de stopper le loup et d'enfin faire disparaitre le sourire qui dérangeait tant le fils du sheriff. Minutes ce dit le loup, Stiles était en train de penser qu'il allait lui sauté dessus. C'est … plutôt vrai. Quel crétin s'insulta intérieurement le loup. Il avait beau vouloir s'éloigné du jeune homme il avait autant envie, si ce n'est plus, de ce rapproché de ce dernier.

Combien de temps il pourrait se dire que c'est pour le protéger du surnaturel alors qu'en fait c'est lui-même qu'il voulait protéger. De peur d'avoir encore le cœur brisé après Paige et Kate. Il devrait peut être suivre le conseil de son oncle qu'il lui avait dit quelque temps après Jennifer, qu'il devrait peut-être se mettre au mec, c'est surement plus sûr pour lui.

 **OK, Cinéma, Demain soir, 19h. Je viens te chercher,** s'exclama sèchement le loup.

 **Quoi ?**

 **Cinéma, demain soir, 19h. Je viens te chercher** , répéta Derek de ce même ton sec.

Stiles était abasourdit, il n'en revenait pas. Le grincheux venait de lui proposer un rencard, ou plutôt lui ordonner de venir au cinéma. Un Derek amoureux restait quand même un Derek grincheux, même que ce dernier n'attendit pas que le fils du sheriff dise quelque chose pour partir. Il se décida à sortir une petit moquerie du genre « si ton père n'a pas perdu la clé » au quelque chose du genre. Sauf que le fait de tomber sur Lydia sans l'encadrement de la porte, lui fit quitter au plus vite le bâtiment.

Stiles regarda la rouquine comme figé sur place, on aurait presque crue qu'elle était un personnage de Tex-Avery, tellement on avait l'impression que son menton était tombé par terre.

 **J'ai bien entendu,** s'exclama-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits. **Derek « grincheux » Hales t'as proposé un rencard.**

Le fils du sheriff avait envie de lui dire, « hey oh je suis attaché, tu veux bien me détacher ». Mais non tout ce qui intéressait la jeune fille c'est que Derek et lui ai filé un rencard. Oh putain, il avait un rencard avec Derek, s'exclama-t-il dans sa tête comme si l'information venait seulement de le percuter. Son cerveau se mit carrément à divaguer et établir des scénarios pas possibles certains tout droits sortis d'un film porno, d'autre virant carrément au fils d'horreur.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être extasier par la situation, Lydia l'était tout autant aussi comme si c'était elle qui était concerné. Quand elle pense qu'elle était juste venue voir Jordan Cependant à sa grande surprise, elle était tombé sur les deux aveugles qui après une éternité à se tourner autour avait en enfin décidé de faire un pas dans la bonne direction. Elle comptait bien y mettre son grain de sel, si elle ne voulait pas que c'est deux abrutis fassent brutalement marche arrière.

Et ça allait commencer par refaire la garde-robe de Stiles. Encore heureux que le rendez-vous ne soit que demain ça lui laissait le temps d'agir. Elle n'allait pas les laissés tout gâcher, c'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin, ce dont la meute a besoin. Rien de mieux que des tracasseries de couple pour se changer les idées.

Elle força Jordan à détacher le fils de son patron, chose plutôt aisé. Pas comme convaincre le jeune homme de la nécessite de faire un peu de shopping avant son rendez-vous. Une fois libre le jeune tenta d'échapper des griffes de la rouquine.

 **Lydia, c'est gentil mais non merci,** lui dit Stiles. **Si je lui sors le grand jeu, grincheux vas prendre peur.**

La banshee soupira.

Regarde-toi, caché sous tes fringues trop large  
Tu n'es qu'un bébé, un petit poussin !  
Pourquoi fait tu tant de fashion faux pas ?

Oui pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien  
Oh tu sais que viendra ce jour maudit  
Où le papillon sortira de sa chrysalide  
Attirant l'attention à sa suite

Chut! Tu as besoin d'aide.  
Écoute petit, n'écoute que moi

N'écoute que moi, oui écoute Lydia  
Nous sommes dans un monde amer  
N'écoute que moi, car de toutes les manières  
Partout le kitch guette sur Terre  
Sweet à capuche, T-shirt de geek,  
Chemise en flanelle, oh la jeep aussi!

Hummm les joggings de sport.  
Et tout en taille au-dessus.  
Ça suffit tout cela me contrarie  
Lydia est là, Lydia te conseillera.  
Voilà ce que je suggère  
Évite le drame, vient avec moi  
Écoute Lydia!

N'écoute que moi  
C'est la banshee qui te le dis,  
Tout seul, tu es perdu  
Tu es mal vêtue, immature, maladroit  
Rien pour qu'il te mange tout cru!

Stupide et naïf, tu n'es qu'un empoté  
Étourdi et même hum flasque  
Mais excuse-moi, tu te laisses aller mon tout beau  
Comme je t'aime, je te dis tout

Lydia te comprend  
Elle peut t'aider et surtout  
La seule chose que j'espère  
N'oublies pas ou tu le regretteras

N'ECOUTE QUE MOI !


	7. Acte VII

Chanson original : le générique de Pokémon (le tout premier).

Béta : HoutoNote.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Derek marchait dans la rue en grognant. Stiles était en train de le souler avec son discours sur les films Marvel. Quel idée il avait eu de l'emmener voir le tout dernier sorti. Et pourtant il ne regrettait pas, absolument pas. Il était même tellement heureux qu'il en aurait souri pendant des lustres, si justement Stiles ne faisait pas son Stiles. Il pense qu'il allait faire son sourire béat, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la quiétude de sa chambre.

Mais pour l'instant il profitait du moment. Si on lui avait dit le jour de leur rencontre qu'il allait passé un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, pour l'instant avait-il envie d'ajouter, avec ce gamin. Il ne l'aurait jamais crue, quoiqu'en réfléchissant le jeune homme commençait déjà à dégager un charme pour lequel le loup n'était pas insensible.

Derek se mit à sourire en comprenant qu'il était foutu depuis le début. Combien de temps aurait-il pu tenir encore avant de craquer. Et maintenant c'était fait, alors peut que la route qu'il voulait faire avec Stiles les amèneraient tout droit dans un précipice, n'empêche que c'était une bien belle balade.

Voyant le loup sourire, ce qui par ailleurs était plutôt une grande première, pour ce genre de sourire, qui était plus que naturel. En tout cas, pour Stiles ça ne voulait dire qu'une seul chose, le grincheux ne l'écoutait pas. Bah oui, qui souriait alors qu'il faisait un discours sérieux digne d'un court magistral d'une université sur l'univers cinématographique Marvel.

Stiles se racla la gorge pour faire redescendre le loup sur terre, raté ça le fit que sourire encore plus.

 **Je croyais que c'était un rencard,** s'exclama l'adolescent. **Alors pourquoi tu te moque de moi ?**

Le loup soupira, c'est qu'en plus le fils du sheriff avait l'air d'être sérieux.

 **Je me demandais juste ce qui te plait chez moi,** lui répondit Derek.

Et ça le fait sourire pensa le fils du sheriff. Et bien la famille Hale était vraiment un cas appart.

 **Ne se serais pas plutôt à moins de poser la question,** dit-il automatiquement. **Tu t'es bien regarder, t'es un dieu grec, aucun maigrichon comme moi n'oserait t'approcher.**

 **Ah ouais, pourtant je connais un maigrichon qui s'est approché** , lança Derek avec le sourire pour se moquer du jeune homme qui pour lui n'avait rien d'un maigrichon.

 **Disons qu'il a eu la certitude que le dieu grec n'était pas insensible à son charme.**

Ça c'est sûr, se dit le loup, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais minutes, quand est-ce que le lycéen a-t-il compris qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme.

 **Et qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûr de toi ?** le questionna-t-il avec un regard qu'il espérait taquin, c'est qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de trucs.

 **Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé quand tu as rajeunit.**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y avait que lui pour changer de sujet. En fait le plus jeune ne voulait pas avouer qu'il passait son temps à l'espionner, c'est ça.

 **Parce que si tu te souviens t'aura la réponse à ta question,** lança-t-il en loup avec un son regard « tu croyais vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant ».

Et merde, il fallait qu'il y ait assisté, en même temps il aurait dû s'y attendre de sa part. Il avait espéré qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Lui avait tout fait pour oublier, oublier ce moment où il était à nouveaux tombé amoureux du jeune homme. Mais cette fois-ci sans avoir peur, sans craindre de le blesser, sans savoir qu'il allait souffrir de manière irrévocable.

Tout avait commencé quand il se sentit balloter alors qu'on le trainait hors de l'église au Mexique. Son regard avait quitté le sol poussiéreux de la ville en ruine pour tomber directement sur ce visage qui le regardait avec incompréhension. Et pourtant dès ce premier regard il l'avait trouvé mignon. Sur le coup ça ne l'avait pas surpris plus que ça, ce n'est pas le premier garçon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer pendant de bien trop longues secondes, sans l'avouer.

Alors il n'y avait plus pensé, en même temps il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond avant de se réveiller en panique dans une clinique vétérinaire. Puis il s'était évadé pour trouver sa maison incendié et enfin il avait fini par se retrouver au poste de police. Donc oui il s'était passé bien trop de chose en quelque instant pour qu'il repense à un garçon, si beau soit-il.

Sauf que le garçon avait débarqué avec perte et fracas, mais il l'avait vite ignoré préférant tourner son attentif vers le second garçon qui était entré. Un alpha à n'en pas douter, comment pouvait-il l'être aussi jeune, il devait être carrément puissant. Derek avait été près à lui accordé sa confiance sur le champ.

Cependant l'autre garçon lui avait accaparé les pensées, bien assez vite. Ce n'était qu'un humain et pourtant l'alpha l'écoutait et le laissait même l'interrompe. Il était ébahi par la confiance que le jeune homme avait en lui face à un loup, pourtant il voyait qu'il avait peur mais il semblait s'en contre fiche comme s'il était dénué d'instinct de survie. Peut-être que c'était due à la présence de l'alpha à ses coté. Ils avaient l'air tellement complices et pourtant ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce, c'était bizarre.

Le loup eu un pincement au cœur quand la seul explication plausible lui vint à l'esprit. Les deux garçons étaient ensemble et donc un peu de la puissance d'alpha rejaillit sur l'humain. En tout cas le jeune loup comprenait pourquoi ce Scott avait jeté son dévolu sur ce Stiles. Il avait halluciné quand il avait entendu ce nom, est-ce que déjà s'en était un ? Et pourtant il ne pouvait l'imaginer en porter un autre.

Stiles l'avait amené jusqu'à chez Scott, ce dernier avait dû s'absenté il ne savait plus pourquoi. Dès qu'ils furent arrivé, l'agent du FBI McCall les accosta demandant où était son fils et qui était Derek. Ce dernier fut étonner que le jeune homme mente avec autant de facilité, pourtant il avait ce ton dans la voix qui semblait dire « Ceci est un gros mensonge ». C'était déconcertant que l'agent du FBI n'y voit que du feu et pas rassurant du tout.

Mais ce que retient vraiment le jeune loup, fut la tête que fit le fils du sheriff quand le père de Scott voulu vérifier ses dires en parlant en espagnol. Elle était impayable mais pas autant que celle qui fit quand Derek parla espagnol. C'était une tête à en tomber amoureux.

C'est ce moment que le loup avait trouvé un tout nouveaux hobbit, mettre Stiles dans des situations impossible pour voir comment il allait s'en sortir et à chaque fois s'était au-dessus de ses espérances. Il en aurait presque oublié ses inquiétudes concernant l'incendie de sa maison familiale.

Et quand il s'était rendu compte que Stiles lui avait caché des trucs il en avait eu mal au cœur, plus qu'il aurait crue et beaucoup plus que ce qui aurait été normal. Alors il avait plaqué le jeune homme contre la porte de la chambre de Scott pour tâcher de lui faire cracher la vérité. Pendant qu'il essayait, il tenta tout son possible de nier le fait qu'il le collait peut être un peu trop pour être honnête. Alors plus tard quand le jeune homme du s'absenter, il prit conscience qu'il avait quelque chose qui était en train de se passer.

Un jour j'oublierais ma peine,

D'avoir du tuer celle que j'aime,

Et que je croyais être,

L'amour de ma vie,

Je parcourrai la terre entière

Traquant avec espoir

Celui qui m'aimera avec

Mes secrets et mes pouvoirs

Le loup ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un malade quand Stiles réapparut brusquement dans l'ouverture de la porte pour vérifier que le loup ne s'était pas échapper par la fenêtre, pour l'instant. D'accord, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un Begin. Et pas n'importe quel Begin, c'était celui qu'il ne compara pas une seconde à Paige. Pas comme Kate, d'ailleurs l'Argent lui venait même pas à l'esprit.

Stilinski ! Ç'est lui.

Ce sera mon histoire

Ensemble pour la victoire

Stilinski !

Rien ne m'arrêtera

Notre amour triomphera

Silinski! C'est lui.

On dirait une œuvre d'art.

Je l'ai su au premier regard !

Que pour moi ce ne serait pas trop tard.

Sti-lins-ki !

C'est lui !, c'est forcément lui !

Yeah !

Je ne voulais plus aimer.

Etre celui qui brise les cœurs

Car le mien était déjà en miette.

Mais ce soir, Je suis déterminé

A ne plus me laisser aller,

Pour avoir l'amour de ma vie

Et ensemble nous gagnerons

Le dernier de mes combats !

Stilinski ! Ç'est lui.

Ce sera mon histoire

Ensemble pour la victoire

Stilinski !

Rien ne m'arrêtera

Notre amour triomphera

Silinski! C'est lui.

On dirait une œuvre d'art.

Je l'ai su au premier regard !

Que pour moi ce ne serait pas trop tard.

Sti-lins-ki !

C'est lui !, c'est forcément lui !

STI-LINS-KI


	8. Acte VIII

Et voila le dernier acte de cette comédie musicale domincal, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Chanson original : "J'ai une théorie" de l'épisode musical de Buffy contre les vampires (oui, encore une).

Note : Il a un petit clin d'oeil pour toi, Hauyne (dont les review sont toujours bien venue et agréable à lire).

* * *

Toute la meute s'était réuni chez les Stilinski, en fait réunit était un bien grand mot. Du moins ça n'avait pas eu lieu volontairement. En premier lieu, se fut Derek qui déparqua dans la maison. La veille et à une heure indécente de la nuit. Le loup avait jugé préférable de se défouler, histoire de bien épuiser tout sa partie animal et ainsi éviter toute blessure malencontreuse sur ce pauvre et pathétique humain mais désormais petit ami.

Une fois entré par la fenêtre, Derek enleva sa veste, hésitant à retirer ses chaussures. Est-ce qu'il allait rester longtemps ce soir. Il avait beau avoir choisi de faire taire ses doutes et ses peurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer dans cette histoire à pas de loup comme disait le fils du sheriff. Quand il ne gueulait pas qu'il avait l'impression de sortir une tortue-garou.

Après leur semaine de rencard, parce qu'il faut préciser que le loup avait eu le malheur de dire une fois sortie du cinéma que c'était le premier Marvel qu'il voyait. Ni une, ni deux Stiles avait planifié tout la semaine suivante, pour regarder tous les films Marvel, en amoureux. Derek avait dû y mettre du siens, par vraiment à contre cœur, pour éviter de subir aussi tous les épisodes d'Agent of Shield, d'Agent Carter, de Dardevil et de Jessica Jones.

Donc après cette semaine de « torture » pour le loup, quoique avec un bourreau aussi canon il signerait immédiatement pour un second tour. Celui-ci venait tous les nuits dans la chambre du plus jeune sauf en cas de force majeur, surnaturelle cela va de soi. Des fois il restait juste sur le toit écouter le jeune homme s'endormis paisiblement sans que ce dernier est connaissance de sa présence. D'autre fois il faisait exactement la même chose, sauf qu'il était en train de lire allongé dans le lit avec un Stiles s'accrochant à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

Il y avait aussi les fois où il arrivait trop tard dans la chambre, l'adolescent était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Alors Derek le replaçait avec délicatesse dans son lit, non parce que à chaque fois il le retrouvait en équilibre précaire sur l'arrête de son matelas. Quand c'était un soir de semaine il vérifiait que le réveil était bien mis en route et quand c'était le week-end, il vérifiait qu'il était bien éteint. Avec Stiles on ne sait jamais.

Un soir il avait rangé le bureau du lycéen, mais il ne le faisait plus. Il faut savoir que le lendemain Stiles avait déparqué en furie dans son loft. Alors qu'il était en plein exercice, mais le jeune homme était tellement énerver qu'il n'avait même pas flanché à la vue du loup torse nu. Ce dernier avait été obligé de subir le monologue sur l'art du désordre organisé avant de décider de lui rouler la pelle du siècle dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché étant donné le nombre impressionnant gémissement que lâcha le fils du sheriff, mais bizarrement là ça ne dérangeait plus le plus vieux.

Mais ce soir-là, ne fut aucun de ceux-là. Stiles avait essayé d'attendre que son petit ami passe pour avoir une chance de se coucher avec sa peluche favorite. Mais malheureuse le sommeil avait été le plus fort et il s'était endormis tête la premiers sur le clavier de son ordi. Derek l'avait soulevé de sa chaise en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Ce n'était pas facile, surtout qu'il eut envie de rire en voyant les marques des touches sur ses joues. Il l'avait amené jusqu'à lit mais à la suite de circonstance totalement indépendante de lui. Il restait même persuader que le lycéen l'avait fait exprès, bien qu'endormis. Le loup s'était retrouvé lui-même allongé sur le lit, Stiles affalé sur lui toujours profondément endormis. Et croyez-le ou non, Derek n'avait eu aucun envie de se sortir de là.

En tout cas jusqu'à qu'il se fasse réveiller par un sheriff choqué de le voir dans le lit de son fils. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se déshabiller, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Le sheriff avait crue qu'il allait passé une bonne journée. Le week-end était prévu ensoleillé, signe que l'été approchait et il y avait eu aucun meurtre ou crime d'ordre surnaturelle depuis des jours. Alors il avait osé penser qu'il pouvait passer une journée père-fils tout ce qu'il y a de normal avec son unique garçon. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que ce dernier était en train de s'agripper comme à une bouée, un certain homme âgés de six ans que plus de lui et qui aussi avait fait un tour par la case prison et pas qu'une fois.

Mais le pire c'est que le loup en question n'avait pas l'aire contre ce contact prolongé. C'était quoi, la fin du monde ? La quatrième dimension ? Parce que Derek était souriant. Oui souriant, Derek « grincheux et associable » Hales avait le sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'il avait Stiles dans ses bras.

Et bien devant cette image, John avait paniqué de chez paniqué. Et pas paniqué comme tout père qui surprenait son fils unique en fâcheuse posture avec un type « deux fois » plus âgées que lui. Non paniqué comme le type qui avait vu la chaire de sa chaire se faire posséder par un être des plus malfaisant qui non conteste d'avoir semé le néant autour de lui, avait fait germer dans l'esprit du sheriff qu'un jour ou l'autre son fils parte dans les même conditions que sa mère à qui il ressemblait beaucoup.

Ses pensées continuèrent à imaginer des tonnes de scénario morbide, alors que Derek restait impassible du moins en apparence. Quant à Stiles et bien il réagissait à la Stiles, inutile de faire un dessin. John aurait pu crier au point de leur foutre les jetons, mais en réalité tout ce qu'il avait fait s'était s'enfuir et descendre l'escalier en courant.

Il se retrouva dans la cuisine en deux trois mouvement à se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que son fils n'allait pas bien et qu'on le lui cachait. Que Derek était là pour le soutenir et que sans qu'il est pu faire quoique ce soit il s'était retrouvé à faire la peluche vivante. Toujours aussi stressé il avait appelé Scott, parce que si son fils avait un problème alors Scott était au courant.

Et bien non, l'alpha n'avait pas compris de quoi le sheriff pouvait bien parler, bon c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt long à la détente. Mais quand même, là ce n'était pas long c'était interminable. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment le sheriff s'était retrouver à hurler dans le combiné : « Derek est dans son lit, avec lui et tu me dis que mon fils va bien ». Visiblement cette réplique avait coupé la chique au plus jeune. Scott ne fut seulement capable d'articuler que quelque mots, qui étaient incompréhensible mit bout à bout : « Quoi ! … Stiles … Non, il n'… Mais ».

Et le garçon avait raccroché sans préambule. John avait tout de suite compris que dans quelques minutes il allait avoir un loup complètement perdu sur les bras. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation, mal lui a pris, parce qu'en conclusion la rouquine n'allait pas lui être utile.

 **Quoi ? depuis quand ? et pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ?** s'était-elle exclamée. **Il va m'entendre.**

Et elle aussi avait fini par raccrocher. Quand il pense qu'il avait eu l'audace de croire que ça allait être une bonne journée, voilà qu'il était aussi stressé que le jour de la naissance de Stiles. Et ça, ça n'avait pas été beau à voir. Le pire, c'est que dans ces cas-là chaque action qu'il réalisait dans le but amélioré la situation, faisait exactement l'inverse. Et plus tard il s'insulta mental de n'y pas avoir pensé … avant d'appeler Malia.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il appeler pour lui dire que son petit ami était bras dessus, bras dessous avec son cousin, dans son lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête et lui qui ose se demander de qui tient son fils quand celui-ci parle sans réfléchir. A son grand soulagement, tout en le laissant profondément inquiet, la coyote avant sèchement déclaré sans émotion. « En quoi s'est sensé m'intéresser » avant de raccrocher sans préambule. Mais elle était quand même venue, poussé par une Lydia qui espérait que le fils du sheriff avait au moins rompue en bonne et due forme.

Voilà comme le Sheriff se retrouvait là, avec tout ce petit monde. Qui réagissait de manière si différente qu'il ne voyait pas comment faire avec. Il y avait la petite amie, qui devait ne plus l'être, qui semblait s'en foutre comme de l'an 40. Il y avait rouquine qui était au courant de l'histoire mais qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout au ravie de ne pas être la première au courant de la conclusion. Et il y avait l'alpha qui est complètement perdu, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Si bien qu'il était venu avec Kira et Liam qui les regardaient sans savoir s'ils avaient vraiment leur place ici.

Derek est Stiles avait fini par descendre après un petit moment. Il faut dire que le plus jeune avait beaucoup stressé face à la situation. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Derek ne paniquait pas. Le père, sheriff, de son petit ami mineur, venant de découvrir son existence en tant qu'amoureux il y avait de quoi paniquer. Mais il avait connue pire, il avait quand même été présenté à Gérard Argent il y a quelque années. Alors il ne stressé pas vraiment, il faillait juste ne pas donner le temps à John d'obtenir une arme spéciale loup-garou.

Stiles n'avait pas prévue de mettre son père au courant de la sorte, lui qui d'ailleurs n'était toujours pas au courant qu'il n'est plus avec le Malia. C'est vrai qu'en découvrant ainsi la nouvelle relation de son fils, ils avaient un peu sauté une étape.

Alors le fils du sheriff avait fait les cents pas dans sa chambre, incapable de la quitter. Le loup l'avait regardé sans rien dire, les bras croiser assis sur le rebord du lit. Tantôt il le regardait en souriant, discrètement cela-vas s'en dire, Tantôt en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était à la fois mignon et fatiguant.

Il était resté immobile parce qu'il pensait que si il faisait quelque chose pour calmer petit ami, ça allait probablement aboutir sur quelque chose de pas adéquate étant donné les circonstances actuelles.

Au bout de quelque minute, Stiles réussit à se détendre de lui-même et il finit par prendre la direction du rez-de-chaussée, une fois fait. Il regretta immédiatement sa décision, tel père tel fils comme on dit, il aurait dû descendre bien plus tôt parce que dans ce cas. Ils auraient à faire qu'à son père, pas au Shérif et à toute la meute.

Dès leur arrivé, le salon fut remplit d'un brouhaha inaudible. Scott voulait savoir ce qui se passait et échafaudait mille et un scénarios plus débiles les uns que les autres. Malia demandait ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Lydia hurler sur le couple tout sa colère de ne pas avoir été mis au courant que le rencard avait porté ses fruits. Quant à Kira, Liam et John il ne savait pas où se mettre. Le sheriff était en train de se dire qu'il avait eu une super bonne idée d'appeler tout ce petit monde, ironiquement.

 **Silence,** hurla soudainement Derek.

Tout le monde se tue immédiatement, ça avait été comme instinctif. Scott allait même jusqu'à se demander si le loup avec son « évolution » n'avait pas retrouvé son rang d'alpha ou du moins un rang égale.

 **Je m'en contrefiche de ce que vous pensez,** continua le loup d'un ton qui permettait aucune contestation. **Je suis avec Stiles maintenant et que ça vous plaise ou non ça vas durer un moment. Et puis de tout façon votre opinons n'a pas à entrer en jeu, c'est claire.**

Tout l'assemblé était resté silencieux, certain hochèrent la tête lentement tandis que d'autre comme Lydia affichait un sourire discret. C'était aussi le cas du fils du sheriff qui était totalement aux anges. Derek venait d'afficher une assurance à toute épreuve à propos de leur relation. Lui qui n'avait fait qu'avancer en arrière ayant trop peu confiance en lui pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

Stiles agrippa le bras de Derek pour lui signifier qu'il était là et qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Le plus vieux tourna la tête légèrement vers lui avec un doux sourire. Qui s'effaça brusquement quand le Sheriff se racla la gorge. Le visage du loup pali a vu d'œil alors qu'il se rendait qu'avec ces foutu ado, il avait oublié la présence de l'adulte.

John regarda l'homme qui osait déclarer être avec son mineur de fils, avec un regard qui disait clairement au loup, de trouver une explication plausible avant que le sheriff l'arrête pour détournement de mineur et trouve le moyen de la faire condamner à la peine capitale.

 **Papa, fais pas cette tête,** s'exclama l'adolescent pour prendre la défense de son copain.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour qu'il verrait le loup grognon trembler de peur, jamais il l'aurait crue. Encore moins si on lui avait révéler que c'était plus ou moins à cause de lui.

 **Tu vas y avoir droit, au diner gênant où t'expliquera en détail ce que tu comptes faire à ses parties intimes si jamais il me fait du mal. Et t'inquiète pas il y a de quoi faire**.

Le sheriff ouvrit en grand la bouche telle un poisson à la remarque de son fils. Quant au loup comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il grogna. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça à voix haute. Derek jugea qu'il préférable de partir avant que le plus jeune dise quelque chose qu'en tout cas lui regrettait. Il attrapa le garçon et le mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

John s'offusqua immédiatement mais Derek lui fit clairement comprendre que dès qu'il se sera débarrassé des autres idiots. Il pourrait lui faire le discours du père protecteur mais que pour l'instant mieux valais éloigner son fils. Il n'y avait que lui pour rendre cette situation encore plus gênante.

 **Derek pose moi à terre immédiatement** , hurla Stiles alors que le loup s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers. **Et tu crois vraiment que c'est en posant tes grosses paluches sur mes fesses que tu vas me faire taire.**

Heureusement pour eux, la petite troupe restée dans le salon, n'entendis pas la suite. Le sheriff se laissa choir sur un fauteuil. Quand il pense qu'il avait osé penser que ça allait être une journée tranquille. Le silence prit place dans la pièce jusqu'à que quelque minutes plus tard quelqu'un osa le rompre.

 **Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre ?** demanda Liam.

(JOHN)

Moi j'ai une théorie  
C'est p'têtre la maladie  
ça le fait …  
Non ça ne peut être ça  
Je crois qu'on s'égare

(SCOTT)  
Moi j'ai une théorie  
C'est le renard noir  
Rêvant de vengeance  
Qui nous enferme  
Dans ce mauvais cauchemar

(TOUT LE MONDE)  
Toute cette théorie paraît maladroite  
Que signifient ces gestes bizarres  
Qui nous étonne ?

(LIAM)  
Derek est un alpha peut être  
Il le soumet à ses moindre désir  
Mais non c'est ridicule  
Les alpha sont loyaux  
Et mille pardons  
Et j'aime la Terre  
Et vive les loups  
Et je f'rais mieux d'me taire

(MALIA)  
Moi j'ai une théorie  
Des poules sadique

(KIRA)  
Moi j'ai une...

(MALIA)  
Elles sont plus hostiles que tout le monde le suppose  
Avec leurs p'tites papattes et leur bec pointu  
C'est quoi c'besoin de pondre des œufs ?  
Et en plus elle ne les mange pas.  
C'est pour quoi faire ?  
Poules, les Poules, j'crois qu'c'est les poules  
Ou p'têtre bien des nains

(TOUT LE MONDE)  
Toute cette théorie paraît maladroite  
Mais l'affaire semble très sérieuse  
Il faut bien qu'on en débatte

(LYDIA)  
Moi j'ai une théorie  
Ce n'est pas important  
Ensemble, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre  
Rien ni personne ne peut nier  
Les ex-revanchard ?  
Les folies cérébrales ?  
N'ont fait que les rapprocher

Faut pas s'en faire

Faut être plongé au cœur des émotions  
Pour comprendre qu'il ne faut pas de solution  
Il faut qu' c'passe ou bien qu'c'a casse

La mort est là  
Il est temps qu'ils vivent.

(TOUT LE MONDE)  
Ensemble, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.  
L'un pour l'autre.  
Rien ni personne ne peut leur faire peur  
Enfin ensemble  
Ensemble ils n'ont plus peur.

(MALIA)  
LES POULES VAINCERONS QUAND MEME.


End file.
